What Happened to Baby Charlotte?
by jewelsbyers
Summary: Just who exactly was Líle before Victoria found her? Why did she have bruises? What were her real parents like? Corresponds with God's Gift. One Shot.


_**A/N: **__I've had this running around in my head for a while now. I always wondered how people would have reacted to two people being killed and a baby disappearing. This won't make sense unless you've read at least the first chapter of _God's Gift_, so you might want to read that first if you haven't already. WARNINGS: Some of the passages in this one-shot may be disturbing to some readers._

**What Happened to Baby Charlotte?**

For a day or two, nobody in the small town could actually believe it. It just seemed too impossible, like something out of a detective story. A good detective story, the kind that needed an epilogue to explain what had happened to the criminal and how they'd gotten away with it all.

Jonathan and Helen Bosch hadn't exactly been what you'd call a perfect couple, in fact, that pair of them could be downright awful sometimes. Jonathan had a very short fuse which he often took out on Helen and Helen had been just as short tempered as her husband. She'd also been the sort of woman who swore in front of five year olds and had smoked when she was pregnant.

Why Jonathan and Helen Bosch, who appeared to absolutely hate each other, had decided to have a baby was anyone's guess. But they had and Charlotte Bosch had been born premature at 26 weeks due to Helen Bosch's incessant smoking during the pregnancy. Both parents had commented that she was an ugly little baby, which had shocked the neo-natal nurses at the hospital to the point where they'd asked if Jonathan and Helen wanted to put their daughter up for adoption.

The pair had asked if she would 'grow into something pretty' and the nurse had explained what it meant to care for an infant and Helen Bosch and shrugged and said "I carried that thing for nine months, I'll be damned if I don't do something for it!"

The staff at the neo-natal unit had been reluctant to let Jonathan and Helen Bosch take their baby home but, after all, there was very little that could be done unless the parents were proven to be neglectful or abusive.

It only took three weeks.

That is, it only took three weeks before someone, some people whispered some_thing_, had taken care of Jonathan and Helen Bosch for good.

They'd been found in their bed, their bodies in unnatural positions, as if they'd been pinned down by something heavy, and their jaws locked closed, like they'd been held shut. Also, there had been a bite mark, the size and shape of human teeth, over each of their jugular veins. The police had tried to hush that up but, in a small town, in ultimately got out.

As police are sensible people, they don't tend to believe in ridiculous things such as vampires or spirits than can enter locked houses without forcing the door - as had been done at the Bosch house - or that don't leave fingerprints. They said that the killer was probably 'deranged' and 'mentally unstable', perhaps even belonging to a Gothic style cult where the followers believed that they were vampires, which would explain why Jonathan and Helen Bosch had been drained.

With the killer having been given such a profile the police, understandably, held grave fears for the safety of three week old Charlotte Bosch. The baby had not been found in the house and several articles - bottles, a blanket, baby clothes, formula and a bed sheet - had also been missing. The police surmised that, for whatever reason, the mentally unstable killer that had drank the blood of Jonathan and Helen Bosch wanted a baby.

While very few people were sad to see the end of the Bosch couple, the majority of the town worried obsessively about baby Charlotte. Sick stories circulated among the gossips of town until one of the nurses who had looked after Charlotte in the neo-natal unit came to the police with some information.

The nurse said she'd finished a shift in the early evening the night Jonathan and Helen Bosch were killed and she'd seen an unfamiliar women come into town. She'd described the women as having red hair and she'd been wearing a worn out pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and no coat despite the chill in the air that night. The nurse had thought nothing of it that night and, indeed, when the news of the murders and the kidnapping of baby Charlotte finally sank it, she still didn't think of it. She'd felt an attachment to that little prem she'd looked after in the neo-natal unit and the idea that a deranged killer had stolen her was too much for the nurse. She'd only remembered the red haired women when one of the old gossips in town had said that it 'has to be someone _in_ town. There was no one funny or suspicious or even new in town that day'.

But there had been.

There had been.

And no one ever saw baby Charlotte ever again...

_**A/N: **__Weren't Jonathan and Helen Bosch just AWFUL?! Aren't you glad that God guided Victoria to their house now? Not that you should ever wish death on someone, but just saying. Now, how about a review? Even if you didn't like it let me know why, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing._


End file.
